In many ways man has tried to increase efficiency in self-propelled movement through water. Several types of apparatus have been devised in attempts to aid efficiency of movement. Special strokes have been developed to further promote efficiency.
A need remains to provide a unitary streamlined swimming apparatus for achieving optimum efficiency in self-propelled movement through the water.